


We all have our fears

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2019 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Background Character Death, Bad Writing, Car Accidents (mention), Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so tired, I tag this in every fic but it's...v major cause they/them, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Minor Injuries, Minor Mitarai Ryota/Tsumiki Mikan, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Phobias, Treating Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “That’s where I will stop you there” Rantaro slid off the patient’s chair and stretched out their neck. They kept movement to a minimum with their new additions of wounds. “Everyone has fears, one way or another. No one is one hundred percent fearless, there is that one thing that gets to someone. Even if there’s...I don’t know, a god-like person, their fear can be someone being higher than you”The nurse’s brows lowered. “Then R-Rantaro, What are you afraid of?”---Mikan treats Rantaro's wounds and jealous of their fearless attitude. Rantaro explains that they have some big fears of their own.---Day 6: Vehicle/Found





	We all have our fears

**Author's Note:**

> Rantaro Amami week is being hosted by [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple)!!
> 
> [Here is the promo with the prompts!!!](https://bidoof-more-like-bigoof.tumblr.com/post/187814800110/so-im-doing-a-thing)
> 
> \---
> 
> Could be better, I guess

“P-Please stand still!”

“Sorry! It stings…”

“I have t-to c-clean your wounds! I-I’m almost done!!”

The wounds weren’t that deep, so Mikan did not have to overwork herself with Rantaro’s injuries. Akane demanded that they should climb a tree in ten seconds and they took up the risk. They misplaced their stepping and fell ugly.

Rantaro is prone to falling from high places. It was in their invisible contract with being the Ultimate Adventurer. Falling down mountains, pits, quicksand, even stairs. They will hop back up and pretend nothing was going on. Kirumi would be the one to treat any of her wounds because they have to see each other pretty often (they are in the same class) but the maid was swarmed with requests. Mikan was their next best bet, she was the Ultimate Nurse after all. They did not mind one bit, Mikan was a sweet girl.

“Ow!”

“S-Sorry!!”

She wrapped up their scraped knee and went on to their bloody hand. Mikan was well known for being feeble and spineless until she was in her element. While working, stuttering and shaking was not as prominent. This was the first time they’ve seen Mikan’s talent in action, it was heartwarming.

They’re not close, but Sonia mentioned that she had an abusive childhood and causing her to believe everyone hates her. Anything positive happens to her? She reverts it to be negative. She does something that’s not necessarily her fault? Now it is. She’s the clumsiest person to ever exist and Hiyoko insults her about it. That’s not her fault…

“P-Please be careful next time…” She muttered.

“I will try my best” They laughed, “Sadly, I cannot stop myself from getting into potential danger”

“You do it on purpose?! But why?!”

Rantaro titled their head. 

“How am I supposed to travel and see every bit of the world? Are you able to relate? You do not do the same treatments with the same people daily. For me, I gotta leap the waterfall! Go through the fire! Have an epic chase scene with a tiger and—“

They stopped themselves. Mikan’s face grew pale from their exaggerated speech. “Oh! Don’t worry! I don’t do all of that! Sure, I get into some dangerous situations but never went through a fire!” _ Not yet. _

“...W-What about the T-Tiger?” She presses her hands close to her chest. 

“True story, I care across a tiger once! Asleep and I kept a good distance between myself and her. She was so beautiful...a white tiger too! I managed to get a picture!”

“M-May I see?! I-I-It’s okay if I c-can’t!! I’m sorry!! I-I shouldn’t have asked, I-I should be treating your wounds!!”

“I think I’m okay now…” After all, they landed in the grass and not on a sidewalk. The worse was their hands, elbows, and knees. Mikan patched them up with precise care and patience. She never grew petty or annoyed with their constant grumble about how the rubbing alcohol hurts. If Rantaro was able to, they would pay for her services.

Rantaro pulled out their phone and clicked on the album where it documented all of their travels. It’s an endless sea of new land and cultures, all which Rantaro wishes to return one day. They love going on adventures so much, this is the best talent they could ask for. _ Although, the reason I have it is not so eventful. _

They handed her the phone and allowed Mikan to scroll through. Her eyes widen with interested, followed by a couple of quiet “Ah” and small gasps. 

“Do you like them?”

“You’ve been everywhere! D-Does it g-get lonely?! T-Travelling alone?!”

“I’m never alone, there are new people I meet and keep in contact with. Even if I’m travelling somewhere with no one around, I meet some kind animals and bugs. One time, I befriended a cute fox! Then Shuichi, Sonia, Or Korekiyo would come travel with me at times”

Shuichi was their boyfriend and came to help with the search. Korekiyo joined to research new cultures and their best princess friend assisted them. Rarely, all three of them travel together, but they split into two groups and travel to their respective areas. 

“Shuichi travels with you?” Mikan handed them back their phone and whimpered, “I-I mean...Ryota is unable to engage with my talent much”

“I don’t think so. He’s an animator and you can be a perfect reference for any character animation. He’s able to watch any movement you do and add it in on whatever film he works on” Hopefully that did not sound too creepy. 

“Y-You’re right...but you’re so l-lucky. Shuichi and c-company can t-travel without fearing anything. I-I-I...w-would never be able to t-travel like you do...o-or have...m-more friends"

“That’s where I will stop you there” Rantaro slid off the patient’s chair and stretched out their neck. They kept movement to a minimum with their new additions of wounds. “Everyone has fears, one way or another. No one is one hundred percent fearless, there is that one thing that gets to someone. Even if there’s...I don’t know, a god-like person, their fear can be someone being higher than you”

The nurse’s brows lowered. “Then R-Rantaro, What are you afraid of?”

_ Yeah, I played myself for this. I gotta tell her. _Rantaro took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. It’s not like they would keep it a secret to her or make something up, that’s wrong.

“A couple of things. I’m very claustrophobic. I...I love camping, but the small tents are the worst. I either need to have a large one or not use one at all. I have to face the consequences of being vulnerable to the forest I’m in...but it’s fine, I don’t panic unlike being in closed and tight spaces”

“So that’s why you n-never t-take the elevator in the s-school”

Rantaro nodded. “But that’s not all. I-I...uh...t-the thought of...n-nevermind”

“Y-You don’t have to—“

“I will...just give me a minute” Rantaro held on to her hand gently. She flinched but relaxed from the comforting moment. 

“Death is one...but it’s mainly how they die, from sickness. I-I rather not go into extensive detail. There’s a-a lot I’m afraid of, I could go on and on...but those are the large ones I have...or phobias. The tight spaces and death are two of three. The third is…”

Mikan squeezed their hand.

“I cannot stand cars. I know that seems so stupid to be afraid of a vehicle that people use on a daily...but I was involved in an accident when I was around fourteen. It was myself, my father, and older sister. The car wasn’t paying attention and slammed at the side of our car. My father and I were hurt, but w-we came out alive. My sister…”

Rantaro averted their gaze.

“Died instantly”

Rantaro never talked about their older sister, everyone only knew about their younger sisters. Talking about her makes their heart. God, how much they hated death, years later and they can barely handle talking about it. 

“...That’s it. Oh, I also don’t like deep cracks in walls, that makes me anxious” There goes Rantaro trying to lighten the mood. 

Mikan was silent. She removed the grip of their hand and held on to her skirt. She grew tense, her eyes wavered down to the clean floor, and her eyes grew dark. Maybe that was too much to dump on the nurse, they’re not that close anyway. One would say a friend would reach “Level 50 friendship” to learn about the story of them and vehicles. 

Mikan was different. They wanted to do everything to tell her that everything would be alright. If there was no one that she could go to, she could go to them. Rantaro’s Big Brother feelings spiked with her, even if she’s older than them.

Mikan’s hands travelled to their waist and pulled them into a shaky hug. Her face was buried in their chest and started to nuzzle childishly. Rantaro stood there in awe and wonder if it was right to hug back. 

“Mikan…”

“I-I’m so sorry! You don’t d-deserve that!! Y-You deserve m-much more! You’re so nice...Sonia was right…”

“It’s fine”

“It’s NOT!” Mikan looked up at them, “It’s t-terrible! I don’t care if it was years ago! A-And because of that, you’re unable to d-drive!”

“There are alternatives. I wouldn’t dare use a motorcycle, but biking is good! If I HAVE to get into a car, I listen to music and look at the window. Oh! The said window must be open”

“I-I suppose…”

“Hey…” Rantaro finally hugged the nurse back, “It’s okay, don’t worry so much about me…”

“B-But—“

“It’s okay, y-you’ve already done enough for me by listening and treating my wounds. By the way…” they ruffled her choppy hair, “Give yourself more credit, you’re stronger than you think”

“Ah!” Her watery eyes sparkled from their words.

“I should go now, I’ve taken too much of your time. I’m going to find Shuichi...maybe you should find Ryota, he would be delighted to see you” they winked playfully and released their hug.

Mikan was soft, she gives nice hugs. 

When Rantaro opened the door, they were greeted by both of their boyfriends. That was half a surprise, Ryota would come by to visit Mikan but why was Shuichi here? 

“Akane told me what you did, idiot” Shuichi explained as if he read their mind. Rantaro shrugged, “I'm okay now! Because this Animator has the best girlfriend ever!!”

“A-AH! I’m not g-great!! Rantaro!!”

“They have a-a point, I find you lovely” Ryota admitted shyly, “Shall we all head over to dinner together?”

“I don’t mind” Rantaro held on to Shuichi’s hand while Mikan did the same with Ryota. The two couples ventured to the dining hall, feeling at peace with the person they care for deeply. 


End file.
